The Fix-It Children
by Musically Lovely
Summary: Cute one-shots full of fluff! As you read about the Fix-It family you'll see them laugh and you'll see them cry. But overall even though sometimes they have hard times there's also plenty of joyful times. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Perfect

**Author's note: Hey peeps! My first fanfic! Yay! Like you read in the description these will be just a bunch of one-shots full of fluff. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or the characters. Disney owns all of it except my OCs.**

* * *

It had been 17 years since the whole Turbo/King Candy fiasco. Everything was perfect since that event. The arcade was peaceful, Vanellope and Ralph were still best friends, and Felix and Tamora were still just as in love as the day they met. After the lovely couple got married they had decided to have their home be in Felix's game. Their home was perfect. The house was a medium size brick home with the house being decorated with vines on the sides of the brick walls and flowers that surrounded the cobblestone path to the front. Life was perfect and it only had gotten even more perfect with the addition of each of their six beautiful children.

After the arcade was finally closed for the evening all of the game characters returned to their family and friends after a hard long day of work. And that is exactly what the Fix-Its were doing for their evening. Currently dinner was being made at the Fix-It's house.

As Felix was almost done preparing dinner, Tamora had decided to go get the children to help set up the table. As Tamora walked up the stairs all she could think about was the food that was currently being made downstairs. A hard day's work had worked up her appetite.

Her thoughts of dinner was suddenly interrupted from hearing the faint sounds of music being blasted. She smirked at herself for immediately knowing which one of her six children was blasting the music.

When she finally made it to the top she went to the turquoise painted door that the music was being blasted from. She smirked at herself for being correct. She knocked at the door before opening it.

She smiled smugly at her 16 year old daughter who was currently sitting cross legged on her bed scribbling down words in her blue notebook. Her long light brown hair was swaying as she bopped her head to the beat of the music.

"Fern, it's time for dinner!",Tamora smiled.

Fern was still bobbing her head to the loud music obviously having not heard her mother.

"Soldier it's time for dinner!", she tried to yell over the music.

Fern's big teal eyes looked up in surprise from suddenly being startled. She didn't even realize her mother came in. She immediately scrambled to her feet to turn off the music. Giving her mother a goofy smile she immediately walked to the door.

"Sorry mom, see you downstair.", said Fern saluting her mother before leaving for downstairs.

Tamora rolled her eyes in amusement with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

Next to her eldest daughter's room is her second eldests room. She walked up to the purple door and knocked before going in. Her 14 year old daughter was standing by her trophy shelf. The shelf had been filled with many trophies that were mostly earned from sports. Her daughter was polishing her trophies which were as golden as her hair. She looked up from her trophy to her mother with her violet eyes.

"Winnie dinner is almost ready.", Tamora said with a smile.

"Hey mom!", Winnie grinned at the sight of her mother.

Winnie then quickly put her trophies away. She then ran up to her mother and gave her a fist bump.

"See ya downstairs!", she said running downstairs. Tamora giggled lightly at her daughter's energy. Next was her third eldest.

She walked over to her son's dark green door. She knocked on the door before going in. Her 12 year old son was sitting at his desk looking through his microscope. His light brown hair was combed nicely. His light blue eyes looked up from the substance he was studying to his mother. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hi mom.",he said softly.

"William dinner is going to be ready soon, can you help set up please?", she smiled warmly.

"Of course.", he grinned. As he walked out of the room his mother ruffled his hair with a giggle.

Tamora then proceeded to go to the next room. The next door was half painted black and half painted white. Once again she knocked on the door before going in. She was stunned to see her 9 year old daughter and son who were identical twins arguing.

The twins were so deep in their argument that they didn't even notice that their mother came in the room. Tamora had a feeling that they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Putting to fingers in her mouth she gave a loud whistle that rang through the room.

"Mom, Thomas ruined my painting!", exclaimed Tia her crystal blue eyes filled with anger.

"It was just a prank!", exclaimed Thomas. His blond hair was swaying rapidly as he shook his head back and forth to prove a point.

As the twins were about to break out in a screaming and yelling contest Tamora immediately took hold of the situation. My giving them both a scolding about how arguing doesn't solve anything but only makes the problem worse. After the twins finally made up they both ran downstairs as a race to see who could get there first. Tamora shook her head in amusement

Tamora then walked over to the next door which was painted red. It was her youngest child room. This time she slowly opened the door. The room was pitch black and quiet. But when she turned on the light the whole room glowed up and if you listened closely a little yawn could be heard. She walked over to the little red crib.

Looking up at Tamora in the crib was a little baby. Her big blues eyes were filled with awe and wonder. And her mouth turned up in a toothless grin. The little baby girl let loose a giggle that almost sounded like a bell.

"Hello Ryan.",Tamora cooed. She slowly picked up her ginning baby and gave her loving kiss on the forehead. She then careful snuggled her in between her loving arms and gave her a light tickle on the stomach. Ryan gave off a giggle in delight making Tamora smile.

She then left the room with the happy baby in her arms and walked downstairs. As she walked into the dining room the rest of her family were helping each other get the table ready. After the table was all done getting set up and everyone was seated they all digged into the freshly cooked spaghetti.

Tamora smiled happily as each of her children told their day at school or activities they were doing. Even though sometimes it was a little chaotic Tamora loved her life and she wouldn't ever give it up. It was perfect.

Life was perfect…

But it's not over yet...


	2. Chapter 2- The Joy of Finding Out

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! In this one-shot this is when Tamora and Felix found out they were going to be parents! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or the characters. Disney owns all of it except my OCs.**

* * *

It had been one year after the Turbo/King Candy disaster. Not only that but it had also been a year since Felix and Tamora had gotten married. When they got married they had decided to start their lives together by building their dream house in Felix's game, Fix-It Felix Jr .

It was a beautiful two story brick house with a huge backyard with a pool. The house also had a huge living room with a piano and a huge kitchen.

Yes, their lives were perfect but pretty soon it was gonna get even better than just perfect.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Tamora woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. With a yawn she looked over to Felix's side of the bed and as usual he wasn't there instead he was probably downstairs making breakfast for them.

Suddenly the smell of freshly cooked eggs smacked her in the face and it was not pretty. All of a sudden she felt nauseous and slightly light headed. She immediately raced to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

Meanwhile while Felix was cooking breakfast all of a sudden he heard the sounds of gagging and vomiting. The thought of his wife popped into his head. He gasped.

"Tammy, sweetheart are you ok!", he said in a concerned tone, as he raced to the bathroom.

The sight of her vomiting made his heartbreak and immediately he was thinking of a million ways to make her feel better.

"I'm fine short stack.", she replied with a reassuring smile as she got up to wash out her mouth.

"Are you sure?", he asked, "Cause if your sick we could always have Kohut substitute for your game today."

"I'm sure Fix-It", she smiled, "I'm going to go get dress."

"Tammy.",

"Yeah short stack?",

Felix briskly walked up to her and hopped up kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you," she breathed.

* * *

After Tamora got dressed she said her goodbye to Felix and headed to her game.

She was in her starting position but suddenly she strangely felt fatigued and tired. But she didn't want to seem like a coward by going home or to the doctors so she pulled through as best as she could.

"Come on Tamora, your ok your a sergeant for crying out loud!", she thought.

Tamora had just gotten her first quarter of the day. As usual she guided the first person shooter through the game but suddenly she felt dizzy. Her face went pale.

Felix had also gotten his first quarter. As his game was starting he looked over at his wife's game and he saw her pale face. His heart dropped.

Good thing the arcade was going to be closed in about 30 minutes.

* * *

When the arcade closed Felix ran to the train station that led to Game Central Station. After he got of the train and was in the Game Central Station he ran over to Hero's Duty. But when he got to the Hero's Duty train station Kohut was getting off the train.

"Felix, Sergeant Calhoun told me to inform you that she is at the Game Central Station hospital!", declared Kohut.

"Oh My Land,", Felix gasped, "Thank you Kohut."

* * *

Felix ran so fast that you would have mistaken him for Sonic. When he made it to the hospital he yelled:

"Tammy!"

"Shh," hissed the nurse, "Are you looking for Tamora Fix-It?"

"Yes ma'am," he exclaimed, "Is she ok?"

"Follow me." said the nurse.

When they made it to Tamora's room she was sitting on the medical table. Even though Tamora looked tired Felix still thought that she was one dynamite gal. She still gave him the honeyglows. She looked up and smiled when she saw Felix.

Felix ran up to her and gave her a crushing hug and a passionate kiss. When he finally let go from being out of breath he breathed:

"Jiminy Jaminy, Tammy honey, are you alright I saw you in your game and you were as pale as a ghost what happened?"

"Well I started feeling dizzy and very tired all of a sudden and I felt like I was gonna a faint so I rushed to the doctors and he did some test on me so right now I am just waiting for the results."

Right then the doctor came in with a clipboard in his hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It I have great news,", said the doctor with a wide grin, " Mrs. Fix-It your pregnant."

The room was silent.

"We're gonna be parents," Felix chuckled.

"We're gonna be parents," Tamora chuckled.

"WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!", they both yelled with grins so wide the corners touched ear to ear.

Then they suddenly embraced into a passionate kiss.

Yes their life was now more than perfect...


	3. Chapter 3- First Born Child

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! In this one-shot this is when Tamora and Felix found out they were going to be parents! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or the characters. Disney owns all of it except my OCs.**

* * *

When the couple left the hospital a million thoughts of planning before their baby's arrival went through their heads. They were so ecstatic about the news that when they walked home hand in hand, Felix had a little skip in his steps while, Tamora had a march of pride in the steps she took.

That night they had both fallen asleep in eachothers arms. They both were sleeping with the most goofiest grins on their faces.

* * *

After a few months they went back to the hospital to find out the gender of their baby. Tamora's baby bump was also almost fully formed.

Tamora and Felix had even been talking about the gender of the baby. They had both agreed that they would both be happy with whatever the baby's gender was. Currently Tamora and Felix were at the hospital in the waiting room.

"Oh my land Tammy,", Felix exclaimed , "I can't wait!"

"Same here short stack.", Tamora said optimistically as she put a hand over her baby bump and rubbed it gently.

Since Tamora was pregnant she couldn't go back to work in her game and instead Kohut had to substitute for her. The reason was because if Tamora was to die in her game she could just regenerate but they weren't sure if their unborn baby would. So to Tamora's dismay she couldn't go to work but she would do anything for the protection of her child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Felix," announced the nurse " the doctor is ready to see you, follow me please."

They both quickly got up from their seats and followed the nurse.

When they went in the room the doctor greeted them with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It lets get started shall we."

After giving a half and hour of information to the couple the doctor finally did the ultrasound on Tamora. As the doctor prepared the ultrasound machine Tamora got comfortable on the hospital bed with Felix by her side looking at her with admiration. When the doctor was finally done preparing the machine he gently rubbed the transduce probe across her belly back and forth slowly. Tamora and Felix gazed intensely at the monitor holding their breath. The monitor turned on. On the screen you could make out a little baby. The little baby moved its arms in a waving motion. It was almost as if the baby was waving at them. The baby looked so peaceful and so small. Felix shed a tear out of sheer joy.

"Tammy that's our baby.", he whispered.

And then the tough sergeant also shed a tear.

"Felix,", She breathed, "Our baby is beautiful." she grinned.

"I have the results of the gender.", declared the doctor. The room went silent. The couple turned their intense gazes to the doctor.

"It's a girl."

The room went silent for a moment out of shock and a mixture of happiness. Felix broke the silence with a chuckle

"A baby girl!" he chuckled.

"Our baby girl.", she beamed at her baby bump. Tamora rubbed her belly. They both had smiles on their faces.

After thirty minutes of getting told more information the couple went home holding hands while both mumbling the whole way: "Our baby girl."

* * *

Since they finally found out the baby was going to be girl they got started on the nursery. They decided to turn their guest bedroom into the nursery.

Tamora didn't want the color to be pink because she thought it was too tradition for a baby girl. So instead they decided to paint the walls a beautiful sea green color that was quite pleasing to the eye.

And the crib was painted a beautiful ocean blue. And wrapped around the bars of the crib were beautiful white roses. And a mobile hanged above the crib that consisted of the stars and the moon which glowed in the dark and when you turned the mobile it would play a beautiful lullaby and circulate in a slow motion. And in the corner of the room was a rocking chair painted a minty green. The nursery also had a small white book shelf and a white toy box filled with toys that were fit for a princess.

They both grinned at the sight of the nursery being finally done. All of the arrangements were finished and they had already told everyone at the arcade. Vanellope and Ralph were the most excited.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

It had been nine months and the baby was do any day now. This made Felix even more protective than usual. He made Tamora as comfortable as possible and would always pepper her and her belly with kisses. (Also her baby bump was fully formed). Tamora smiled at Felix's eagerness to become a father and to raise his child with her. One night when they were snuggling on the couch the baby kicked Tamora in the stomach and Felix put his hand on her stomach and felt their baby girl kicking lightly. His eyes widened in wonder and his mouth curved into a soft smile. It was a beautiful moment for them.

* * *

 **PRESENT: June 12 : Midnight**

Tamora woke up with an excruciating pain in her stomach. She gasped and turned over to Felix and with her arm she shaked him roughly.

"Felix!", she shouted/whispered.

"What is it sweetheart?",he asked groggily.

"My water broke!",she gasped.

At hearing those words his eyes widened and he shot straight out of bed.

"Jiminy Jaminy,",he exclaimed,"Come on Tammy let's get you to the hospital!". He was rummaging through the closet in their room. Suddenly from their closet Felix pulled out a wheelchair.

"I got this to be prepared.",he stated.

Tamora quickly sat in the chair inhaling and exhaling while clutching her stomach in pain. Felix pushed his wife to the hospital as fast as his legs could take him. As they were racing to the train station they had passed by Ralph's house who had woken up to the sound of wheels rattling. Ralph looked outside and saw that it was the Sarge and she was in a wheelchair and Felix was pushing her. They were still in their pajamas. He instantly knew what was happening and raced outside to the train station with them.

"Come on Sarge hang in there!", Ralph encouraged.

"Oh yeah why don't you try going into labor!", she groaned.

* * *

They were finally at the hospital.

"We need a doctor!", yelled Felix.

"Shhh," hissed the nurse "Follow me."

While Felix and Tamora went to go get set up Ralph was in the waiting room calling Vanellope to get to the hospital.

-0-

Meanwhile Tamora was all set up and ready to push.

"Ok Mrs. Fix-It," said the doctor, "PUSH!"

Tamora pushed and in the process grabbed Felix's hand and crushed it with her grip. Felix gritted his teeth in pain but stayed strong for the love of his life.

"Tammy you got this sweetie it's almost over," Felix encouraged, "You got this my beautiful dynamite gal!"

Tamora smiled at his words and for a moment forgot about the pain. And then the sound of cries filled the room. Tamora exhaled in exhaustion. Some of the pain was still there but it wasn't that bad. She looked up at Felix.

"I love you.", she breathed. They broke into a passionate kiss.

"Ahem, Mr. and Mrs. Felix,", the doctor chuckled, "Here is your baby girl."

The doctor put the little bundle of joy in Tamora's arms. Tamora looked into the eyes of her baby. As Tamora looked into her sparkling teal eyes all she could think about was how it felt like she had known her newborn baby all of her life. Tamora smiled at the beautiful thought.

"She's beautiful.", both Felix and Tamora breathed.

She had big sparkling teal eyes, fair skin, and light brown hair. She was beautiful. Felix put a hand on his baby girl's cheek and kissed her forehead. The little baby giggled in delight. Tamora kissed her small hand making the baby giggle even more.

"Fern,",Tamora breathed, "Lets name her Fern."

"Hmmm," ,Felix hummed thoughtfully, "Fern Rose Fix-It"

"I love it,", he cooed, "Our little Fern."

"Our little girl.",she cooed. Fern giggled in delight.

It was more than just perfect...

But it wasn't over yet….


	4. Chapter 4- The Big Game- Part 1

Author's Note: Hey peeps! Btw this oneshot is only part one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or the characters. Disney owns all of it except my OCs.

* * *

Winnie was a wreck. Briskly pacing up and down her room in her pajamas, she had been waiting for her parents to come to her room to tell her goodnight. Her arms were tightly braced around herself. She was shivering to the core out of pure nervousness. She wasn't her usual overly confident self, instead she was quite doubtful and to be quite frank she was frightened.

Tomorrow was the game. And it wasn't just any game it was the big baseball game; it was the championships. Winnie was quite fond and good at all sports but baseball just took the cake. And at school there was no doubt about it how she was the best at it.

Winnie had never been so nervous before. Her Uncle Ralph and Vanellope were gonna be there. Her parents and all of her sibling were gonna be there. And most of the nicelanders were coming. Some of her friends from school were also gonna be there. And most of the arcade and most of her team and the other team's parents were coming. Feeling light headed she felt like she was gonna throw up. She felt pressured and doubted herself. At first she had been so confident and proud but slowly 'doubt' started to creep into her mind. What if she couldn't bring home the win and she ended up disappointing everyone? She was usually so confident but now she was stressing out in fact she had forgotten to breathe. She shuddered in a shaky breath feeling so nervous. There was a knock at the door. Her head whipped around in fright.

"Honeyglow, are you ready?" her father asked.

"Breathe, Winnie, breathe." Winnie sighed. She shuttered taking another shaky breath but quickly took control of her nervousness. "Come in!" she announced.

Her mother and father opened the door. She held her breath hoping to keep her poker face. When her mother laid her eyes on her daughter her intuitive nature told her that something was terribly wrong. They walked in causing Winnie to become stiff. Felix was the first to hop up and kiss her forehead. Her forehead was extremely hot.

"Oh my land, Winnie your burnin up," Felix exclaimed. He had her sit down on the bed quickly and then proceeded to take off one of his gloves and feel around her hot forehead in case she had a fever. Winnie's face was turning red from being so nervous that she was gonna be found out. By now she was visibly shaking. Tamora and Felix turned to look at each other with suspicious looks on their faces. Tamora raised a brow at her daughter.

"Winnie, is everything ok?" questioned her mother. By now Winnie was shaking so much that the bed even started to rumble a little. There wasn't a single doubt in their minds that something was bothering their daughter.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she blurted rather loudly still clutching her arms around herself. She quickly nodded her head.

Winnie didn't want to tell them because she hated to admit this but, she was frightened. She looked up to her parents especially her mother. She wanted to be just like her. Her mother was fearless, confident, strong, and a million more things. Winnie alway looked up at her with admiration filled in her eyes. All she wanted to do was make them proud. But now all Winnie could do was let her eyes look down and let her hair fall before her eyes in pure shame.

"Oh great…. I probably look pathetic right now." she thought. Her eyes started to water in shame. A single tear dropped. Her eyes widened in panic. "Oh great… I hope they didn't see that." she thought. She kept her eyes on the floor from being too scared to look up at their faces. She hoped that the tear went unnoticed but she was wrong because as soon as they saw that tear their worrying had gone to a whole nother level.

Felix and Tamora looked at her with faces that showed great concern. Felix gently touched her chin and slowly raised her head up to make eye contact with them. But Winnie didn't give in and instead kept her eyes to the ground still feeling disgraceful. While Felix was still sitting on the bed with Winnie trying to comfort her Tamora was still standing over them with a thoughtful look on her face. She was thinking about what could've made her daughter so upset? And then it clicked.

Getting on one knee in front of her daughter she forcibly but as gently as she could, lifted her face to make eye contact with her. Her eyes were watery and her usual big smile was now quivering. Some tears fell and streaked her face. Her violet eyes made contact with Tamora's blue eyes.

"It's about the game isn't it?" her mother accused. Her violet eyes widened in shock.

"Hh-how did you know?" she stuttered.

"Winnie you're my daughter I know you." Tamora smirked.

"Ww-well are you ashamed to know that you have a loser for a daughter?" Winnie stuttered while trying her best to choke back a sob. Tamora quirked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Soldier, let me tell you something," declared Tamora, " you will always be a winner to your dad and me." Both of her parents looked at her with reassuring smiles. Just as her feelings were about to be lifted they were quickly turned down just like her smile.

"Thanks mom and dad but, what if I ruin it for everyone tomorrow," she sighed ,"I don't wanna be a disappointment." Winnie turned her head back down.

"Winnie all you could do is give your best," Tamora reassured, "Doing your best is more important than being the best." She looked up at her mother with her big violet eyes and her downturned lips turned up just a little.

Tamora smiled at the sight. She then roughly cuddled her daughter in a bear hug. Winnie smiled into the huge hug. Tamora then looked at Felix and then grabbed his shirt and pulled him into their bear hug. Felix was also smiling into the hug.

"Thanks." Winnie whispered. She then pulled herself out of the suffocating hug. Looking at her parents she gave them a dazzling smile.

"That's my girl." said Tamora as she ruffled Winnie's head. After they kissed her forehead and tucked her in they said their goodnights. When her parents closed her door she shifted her body to facing the ceiling and just stared up at the ceiling in a deep thought.

"Maybe mom is right… keyword maybe," she thought, "I still feel a little doubtful I guess… oh well." Winnie sighed deeply and shifted her body to her side to get comfortable on her bed. Her eyelids felt heavy.

* * *

Saturday morning. Today was the big game. Yuni, from Dance Dance Revolution, had overheard Mr. Litwak earlier in the week talking about how he was going to be out on a family holiday of some sort during the weekend thus making Saturday the perfect day for the game.

Winnie's door creaked open. A small figure could be faintly seen walking through the pitch black room (Btw it's always night time in Felix's game). The small figure stopped at Winnie's bed. The figure started to gently shake her shoulder. Winnie was so startled that she quickly sat up and flung her fist at the small figure.

"Woah!" squeaked the figure. The figure had successfully dodged the punch. Winnie grabbed the flashlight that was on her night stand and flashed the bright light in the figures face. "Willey what are you doing?" she groaned.

"Mom told me to come wake you up, so you could get ready since we're leaving in a hour." he yawned. Her little brother ,William, used his hands to block the bright light from his eyes.

"An hour!" exclaimed Winnie. She quickly jumped to her feet and shooed her little brother out quickly. About five minutes later Winnie came out wearing her team's uniform. Her uniform consisted the colors blue and white. On the back of her jersey was her last name and her team number which was six.

As she was about to take a step toward the bathroom she gasped loudly and ran back to her room. Quickly digging through her messy closet she sighed in relief when she found what she was looking for. It was her lucky baseball cap which was a dark purple. She quickly put her cap on and proceeded to run too the bathroom.

She was in luck because for once no one was occupying the bathroom at the moment. When she finally looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since she got up that morning she was absolutely horrified.

Her hair looked like a rat's nest. It was not pretty. She quickly grabbed her hair brush from under the sink and started to yank out the tangles that resided in her head. After finally smoothing out her hair and detangling it she styled her hair in a sassy high ponytail which looked quite nice especially with her hat on. She smiled at herself in the mirror with satisfaction written across her face.

After that whole hair situation she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then pridefully walked downstairs but as she was about to take her first step downstairs she immediately stopped and hesitated. Her mind went back to her original thoughts from the night before.

"Breathe Winnie, breathe," she thought. She inhaled and exhaled out with a shaky breath. All of Winnie's thoughts of pressure came back and it hit her hard to the head. Her stomach felt like it was doing little flips and her head felt so dizzy. It was so bad that she had use the wall to support her from falling. She tried to calm down but it seemed like no matter what it still felt like the pressure was still on.

"I can't do this." she breathed. But suddenly out of the blue she heard footsteps come from behind her.

"Did I just hear my overly confident sister say that she 'can't do it'?" asked a familiar voice jokingly. The sound of footsteps from behind her were coming closer.

"Oh snap!" Winnie thought. She was mentally screaming at herself for being pathetic in front of someone. That someone being her big sister, Fern. The reason she didn't want Fern to see her like this wasn't because she was mean or anything like that. In fact they got along quite well even with the occasional argument. But the reason was because she didn't want her sister who was overly kind to take pity on her which was the last thing she wanted.

Taking another shaky breath she quickly put on her poker face again and turned toward her big sister. And to even make her poker face more believable she looked up at her very tall sister and looked her in the eyes. She hoped that her poker face wouldn't be looked through again just like last time.

"Heyyy sis," said Winnie, "what's up?". Winnie was mentally shaking with fear. And to make it worse because she had to put on a fake smile this caused her to feel more nervous from the fear of being found out. This made her stomach and dizziness worse than before.

Fern had a thoughtful look painted on her face. Winnie couldn't really make out what her sister was thinking. Winnie shifted her weight from foot to foot from the awkward silence.

"Sis your not a good liar," said Fern, "do you wanna talk about it? I know that there's something wrong.". Winnie's eyes widened.

"Dang, am I really that bad at lying?" thought Winnie. Since there was no point in keeping on this phony face that Winnie created her lips and eyes drooped down. Winnie sighed causing her downturned lips to be pushed down even farther.

"Is it that obvious that something's wrong?" Winnie asked. Fern had a saddened look on her face from seeing her sister like this. Fern kneeled down a little to match her sisters height. And she put her gloved hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Winnie please look at me." asked Fern. Winnie tilted her head up a little. Winnie's violet eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

"Look Fern, you don't have to worry about it I'm fine." stated Winnie. But Fern knew here sister like the back of her hand. She knew her flaws, likes, dislikes, and more. So the fact that her little sister was trying tell her that she was alright when she was clearly not, made Fern feel offended that her sister couldn't trust her with telling her what was wrong. She was worried for her sister and she wanted to make sure that she felt like she could trust her with anything. Fern stood her ground firmly. No, she wouldn't let this go; she just had to know.

"No Winnie, you're not fine," Fern said gently, "and I'm not asking you to tell me what's wrong, I'm telling you too." With her teal eyes Fern gave her sister an intense stare that looked straight at her sister's violet ones. Winnies eyes widened at her sister's firmness that wasn't like her usual timid self.

"Ok fine." blurted Winnie, before relaxing her tense body.

"Ok so the reason that I've been acting weird is because I'm terrified at the thought of losing and disappointing everyone and I've already told mom and dad last night and they told me that "Doing your best is better than being the best' and they told me that they would be proud of me no matter what," blurted Winnie, "and yeah that kinda made me feel a little better but I still can't help that dreadful feeling that makes me think 'what if I disappoint everyone?".

Ferns eyes widened at her sister sudden outburst of words. She looked at her sister up and down. She was visibly shaking and she was struggling to make eye contact with her. She knew what to do.

She pulled her sister in a tight hug and laid her head on her shoulder. Winnie was shocked at first from the sudden hug but immediately hugged her back. And to Fern's surprise Winnie started to tear up a bit causing Fern to tear up. They stayed silently in that bear hug position for five minutes. Until…

"Winnie, Fern, are you girls ready yet?" called Felix. Winnie and Fern broke apart. They looked at each other and smiled tenderly at one another. Fern still being bent down a little put both of her gloved hands on Winnie's shoulder and smiled at her sweetly.

"You will make mistakes and you might fail sometimes but the best part of falling is finding something or someone new while you're getting back up." whispered Fern. Fern then gave her sister a quick peck on the forehead before quickly walking downstairs.

Winnie just stood their shocked over her sister's words. She pondered over them and their meaning. She thought about her parents and sister. She thought about their wise words that were given to her. And then it clicked. For the first time that day her dazzling smile spread across her face.

"You know what, they're right," she thought, "as long as I do my best my family and friends will be proud me no matter what and besides the greatest barrier to success is the fear of failure." At this thought of her discovery she couldn't help but feel a cleansing feeling of relief. And with a little skip in her step she head downstairs where her family was waiting including her Uncle Ralph and Vanellope who probably just arrived at her house.

"Hey guys," she announced causing everyone to look up at her and give her a smile, "lets do this!"

* * *

As they all walked to the arcade game ,Baseball Stars, which was where the big game was to be held they were all talking about how they were thrilled.

* * *

When they got to the field Winnie immediately grabbed her stuff and went on the field to do her stretches and warm-ups. Since she got their pretty early half of her team was their which gave her extra time to do warm-ups and to discuss the game plan.

But as she was doing her leg stretches on the field one of the biggest jerks she had ever met came up to her. Cameron, but in Winnie's case AKA, ,idiot, came over with a smug look on his face that made Winnie wanna sock that smirk clean off his face. The thought of socking him made Winnie smirk in delight.

Cameron was a tall 15 year old boy. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled in a slicked back vertical undercut. His brown eyes looked at her amusingly. He was the son of one of the characters from, Baseball Stars.

"Hey Blondie," he mused with that stupid smirk still on his face, "I thought of you earlier today. It reminded me to take the garbage out." It wasn't even the afternoon yet but, Cameron was irritating her to the point where she was ready to kick his butt.

"I'd give you a nasty look but, you've already got one." smirked Winnie. Cameron narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. But his face quickly spread into a grin.

"I've been called worse by better," he grinned, "Anyways Blondie, you better warm-up and stretch your gonna need it." He walked off back to his team chuckling to himself. Angered by his insults she stomped up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face," she snickered. His team that was fairly close by started to break out into laughter at Winnie's comment. Cameron's face started to turn red out of embarrassment. "bye idiot, can't wait to see your face when my team wins."

After that since everyone was there by now all the players got in their positions while all the spectators went to go get seated in the bleachers. Winnie's position being a batter. Her team wanted to use her as the best for last thus putting her at the last line-ups for batters.

As the day proceeded an intense match was played. Just as one of the teams gained a point the other team would gain another. And by the last inning they were both tied. It was Winnie's turn too bat.

When she was called to bat her eyes widened in shock out how fast her turn had come. She inhaled a shaky breath and slowly got up. As she went up to go bat she looked over at her family and friends who were giving her encouraging smiles. She gave back a soft smile. She may have looked calm but on the inside she was freaking out.

Getting into position she took one last glance at her family before turning her eagle eyes at the ball that the pitcher was holding. Everyone went silent. The silence was loud to Winnie's ears.

Spitting on the ball the pitcher narrowed their eyes and threw a fast ball. Winnie swung the bat but the ball flew right past her and the catcher caught it.

"Strike one!" declared the umpire. The pitcher threw again. Winnie swung but the ball was caught by the catcher once more.

"Strike two!" declared the umpire once more. Her doubts were wandering back in her mind. She was going to let those doubts flow back in but she stood her ground firmly. No. She was not going to let her doubts take over. She thought back to her parents and sister's advice. She smiled at the thought. And instead of doubt and fear her mind was taken over by determination and perseverance. The pitcher threw for the third time.

 _*Crack*_

The ball went flying. It was like it was in slow motion. Her wooden bat hit against the ball and it wasn't going a short distance it was going a long distance. In fact it was a home run. The crowd and players looked in awe at how far the ball was going. Her dazzling smile spread across her face.

Dropping her bat she ran. The crowd started cheering and going wild. Running as fast she could she laughed all the way running past first base then second base. But then came third base.

Cameron being third basemen was staring daggers at her as he watched her run through first and second base. As she was running to third base a devilish smile curved on his face.

As she was just about to pass him Cameron stuck his foot out in front of her. It seemed to happen in slow motion. She was laughing and running at one moment but in the next moment she tripped.

Since she had been running before she was tripped her right ankle hit the base as she fell to the ground. A pain coursed up her right leg when her ankle hit the base and her right leg landed weirdly when she fell on the base which was pretty hard.

Her whole right leg was in pain by now. When she fell to the ground she just stayed there for a moment in shock of what had just happened. When she looked up after that second of just laying there she saw that all of the players, the crowd, her family, and friends were staring at her in shock. Even Cameron was looking at her with shock. It was silent.

"What?" she asked. When she looked down at her leg which was still in pain she was completely shocked. Her leg was not in its correct position. In fact it was bent in a really weird way.

"Oh…" she whispered.

* * *

Next one-shot will be part two to this one-shot! : ) I hoped you enjoyed this!


End file.
